Mercedes Nova Corvette: How it started
by Mercedes Wolfcry
Summary: How the main chara of 'Written In Blood' came to be and how she got where she is now.
1. Mercedes Corvette Info

Name: Mercedes Nova Corvette

Race: soul reaper

Height: 6ft 1in.

Weight: 132lbs.

D.O.B.: February 14th.

Age: 16 in human years, 19 or so in soul reaper years.

Blood Type: AB+

Appearance: curly neon-white hair that reaches the back of her calves, and emerald green with a dark blue ring around them. She has a albino complexion and a feminine face, nicely toned arms, four-pack, long and lean legs, and a C-cup bust but its bound, so it looks like a B-cup.

Motto: none

Theme Song(s): Doesn't have any.

Inner world: an empty town

Likes/dislikes:

Likes apples, bananas, but loves meat. Dislikes spinach, tomatoes, onions and fish.

A notorious caffeine consumer. Dislikes vegetable drinks.

Animals of any kinds including fish in the sea. Only one type of fish she don't like, and that would be the most common house fish; the goldfish.

Listens to country and hard metal, mostly three days grace, and linken park though. Hates romantic songs.

Fears: Grasshoppers, needles, doctors and nurses, goldfish, spiders, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Personality: very friendly but quick to anger.

Current Rank: 9th seat of the 11th division but does not personally know her captain, and does not try to go up in the ranks.

Zanpaku-to Type: lunar/dark and theres two blades, with two different sword spirits in them

Zanpaku-to Name: Setsuna and Elohcin

Release Phrase for Setsuna: Howl To The Moon Setsuna

Release Phrase for Elohcin: Spread Your Wings For Dusk Has Fallen Elohcin

Released Form for Setsuna: Exactly replicated to the same shape as Zangetzu, but is bleached white with a black ribbon at the end and has two howling black wolves on each side of the blade. Outfit does not change.

Released Form of Elohcin: Same as Setsuna, except Elohcin is black with a white ribbon at the end and has two snow owls in flight on each side. Outfit does not change.

Released Form Ability for both: energy beams/waves. Can make reitsu bullets.

Zanpaku-to Bankai Release Phrase: Bankai

(has never done bankai a second time because the wings don't leave and are permanent; she didn't get them the first time because it was the initial release)

First stage Bankai: a large wolf appears along with snow owl wings on her back. Her cloths change into blue jeans and a white tank top, along with nothing for her feet.

Other stages unknown


	2. Death on the Ranch

I remember growing up to the age of fifteen. My twin brother, Aerio Mustang Corvette, and I, Mercedes Nova Corvette, had always been close. Aerio was my exact opposite in looks, having hailed a beautiful tanned skin from both of our parents, chocolate locks, and piercing ice blue eyes. I myself had whitish skin, emerald eyes, and a bone white mane. However, we shared our height, I was six foot one, and he was six foot two.

Currently, my brother and I were on our dinky ranch in Oregon riding our horses while Mama was gardening, my black Stetson bairly staying on my head.. Dad had been killed in an accident at work, having had a forklift topple over top him, so mama, brother and I were the last ones left alive. I pushed my horse faster on the trails that twisted through our backfield forest. My brother was astride our Black Appaloosa, Micky, and I was on the back of our black/brown Clydesdale, Minny. I had taken to riding Minny since Ateela, my old Morgan, had to be put down. He somehow broke both of his back legs.

Now, we may seem like your normal teens to you, but we aren't. Mama said it's a gift we were born with, but I'm not sure it's a gift; we can see the dearly departed, or as most everyone calls them: ghosts. But that's not all we see, as there are these ghastly beasts that my brother and me affectionately call Howlers. We hear them howling all night long, but we don't mind.

"You cant catch me Aerio!" I called out to my companion as we burst through the trees into open field that led to the house.

Aerio and Micky began to overtake us, taking the lead by about a yard. He laughed boisterously, "No _you_ cant catch me!"

I didn't respond, only clicking to Minny, urging her faster. Her muscles rippled and surged forward, determined not to lose this race. She rushed to the lead, overtaking my brothers Appaloosa by several feet. I looked up as I heard a howl. There was a bird like Howler, flying towards our mother who was standing in the field, waving at us. I shared a glance at brother; both of us urged our horses to leap forward.

With every heartbeat, the Howler drew closer to Mama. With every heartbeat, we loomed closer. At the final beat, many things happened. The Howler struck, Mama fell dead and her soul floating out of her body as that weird chain thing was severed; a hole in reality was torn as Mama was dragged to another place. The horses spooked as Mama's blood splattered across the ground, and Aerio was off fast, pulling me off too. I just stood there, the shock of her loss not quite registering with my mind yet as the horses bolted back into the forrest. But when it did…

"Mama!" I had shrieked, as tears poured out of my eyes, and dashed to her. I scooped her top half, my tears mixing with her blood. Aerio sat with me, his arm wrapped around my shoulder, his tears mixed with my own. "No!"

He pulled me away, guiding me into the house, before leaving me in the bedroom we shared. I heard him grab the shovel. I don't know how long I sat there just frozen, tears shifting down my cheeks in what I had though to be permanent tracks; but soon I found myself in a rough embrace, my head tucked into Aerio's shoulder. He crooned to me, and gently rocked our bodies, all the while tears of his own were trickling down his cheeks.

"Shush now Mercy," he told me, "its been taken care of." I had burbled something back, and he just sat there with me, seeking and giving comfort.

After that, though, I don't have many memories. I do know that we died around a year later.

(I'm. a. line. and. you. cant. stop. me.)

It was late in April. Now most kids that you think you know, are still in school. However, we went to a school that only has classes during fall and winter, so spring and summer are our free time. As of late, we had been seeing this dog like Howler lurking around our ranch, watching us. Whenever we would move in any direction towards it, said thing would skirt away out of sight. I even caught it attacking other Howlers when they would loom to close to us.

However, I guess this didn't go well for long. Eventually the Howlers had banded together, and formed a raid, I guess you could call it. They swarmed the other Howler, and they swarmed us too. We had taken off to the back of our forest with our horses, seeking protection from our old fort. We had sat tucked away there, the horses tucked into our old makeshift stall and us unto our space. However once one of the Howlers poked their head into our space, coming face to face with us, I'm not sure who screamed louder.

I'm not going to describe this slaughter to you, as it is even too brutal and nasty even for some of my other division members, but let me tell you this. They toyed with us for probably three or more hours. Eventually we died, and our souls floated about while the Howlers dispersed. They seemed to have no interest in our souls as they had our mothers. Eventually we found the Howler that had tried to save us. It had been licking its wounds when we had floated by, sitting on the backs of our horses as they wandered about. As it turns out; animals can see ghosts and other supernatural things, so they stayed with us.

As soon as the Howler saw us, it let out a very feminine scream of sorrow. When it stopped, it approached us slowly. I, being more adventurous then Aerio, stuck my hand out and approached as he scolded me and tried to float after me. When I was close enough, I touched it. And it spoke to us.

"I'm sorry my children," It, a she I realized, spoke, "I failed as a mother, and now your dead too…"

"Mama?" I had asked while my brother gaped.

"Yes my child." She rose up and used her paws to give me an awkward hug that I accepted. Aerio had hurried over, and joined our hug.

Spectral tears escaped us and my brother murmured, "I cant believe its you, mama…"

All to soon, I heard the click of a sword being drawn. Looking back, I realized that it was some weird person in black holding a katana. He said something in a language that I didn't understand and charged. Mama had shrieked, flinging us away to safety, and lunged at the man. His sword pierced my Mama's mask thing, and her body started to disintegrate. I reached for her as my brother held me back, her human form appeared and reached for us too, but then she turned into a black butterfly and fluttered away…

He approached us, muttering to himself and flipped the sword around. He tapped our foreheads rather quickly, then turned and left. We clung to each other as we started as one. Before we were completely gone I said to Aerio, "Where ever we go, were in this together."

"Together." He agreed.


	3. Meeting and off to the Seireitei

I got the feeling of free falling. Opening my eyes I realized that we were indeed falling through the air towards an old style of village below. People cleared out as we hit the ground with a thud. Dust flapped everywhere, and as we got up people flocked the streets muttering in what I now know as Japanese. Seeing our outfits, consisting of our Western hats, boots, jeans, and T-shirts, I'm guessing people thought we were a curse or demons or something. We got run out of the 11th district, as a sign told me, all the way down to the 80th district. It took my brother and I four days to run that far, and we gradually increased speed. We took our refuge in the woods, not far from the river or the town. Eventually, we awoke to swords following us. My brother had an odd one that's sheath was bright orange and was about a meter long. I got these odd ones that were blue and the other purple. We also began to learn the language after about two years, when I reached eighteen I was pretty much fluent, my brother… even more fluent.

My brother and I were walking through the little market, looking for some food we could steal. Back home we would have gotten in trouble, but here… stealing, fighting, and killing was the only way to get what you wanted most of the time. People here called us the terrible twins, as we never lost a fight, even from the beginning. I saw a woman with a braid down her the front of her body asking people something. I abandoned my brother to search for food while I went to talk to her. She looked like a mother in distress, minus the katana.

"Hi." I said to her as I walked up, the people near her scattering and moving away quickly, "You seem to be looking for something. I may be able to help."

She gave me a gentle look, "Yes, I'm looking for some Comfrey and Hashish. Do you know where I can purchase it?"

I shook my head negative, and she seemed to deflate, "But," I said, "I know where it grows."

"Oh! Can you show me please? I would gladly pay you for your deeds."

I shook my head and waved it off, "No pay needed, just follow me, I need to let my brother know where I'm going." She followed me with a nod as I set off to my brother who was currently watching me from the shade of an old tree. "Bro!" I called in English; "I'm helping her find some of that anti infection herb and the pain relief one. I'll be back at our place later."

He waved me off and walked onwards, "I'll bring back dinner then."

"Yes please!" I called over my shoulder as I walked into the surrounding woods. The lady was following and making mental notes from the looks of it, "So," I said, switching back to their language, "what do you need Comfrey for?"

"I'm the Fourth Division Captain, and we ran out of our anti-infecting salve, so I need comfrey to make some more." She said as we weaved between the trees. It was a fairly long trek, and eventually we came upon Aerio and mine herbal clearing.

"Oh… you never mentioned your name." I murmured as we knelt in the comfrey-covered ground.

"Nether did you."

I gasped slightly, "Oh! I'm sorry; I'm Mercedes Nova Corvette."

"I'm Retsu Unohana. I take it your American?"

I blushed as we filled her basket full of herbs, "Yeah. How'd you know?"

Unohana laughed lightly, "You have an accent."

I laughed lightly but didn't reply. Instead I asked a question, "What are you captain of?"

"I'm one of the thirteen quart guard squads captains."

"Ah."

"So why would you have need for these herbs?" Unohana asked.

"Well," I murmered, "the Hashish is used for my lungs, and the comfrey is used to stop infection when ever we get hurt in a fight."

"Your lungs?" 

I shrugged at her, "I have this odd incurable strain of Tuberculosis that followed me through my death. I was born with it."

She gave me a calm look, "You're not the only one, one of my patients and closest friends has that too." I didn't say anything to this.

We left the forest in silence. When we were about to depart from each other at the town, she pulled me to the side of the road and said, "I think you and your brother should go to the soul reaper academy. You both have wondrous spiritual pressure, and would surly make wonderful soul reapers."

I smiled at her and nodded, telling her that I would think on it. A couple of days later, my brother and I were attacked, just after I had gotten my new guitar from the market. I had traded a couple baskets of herbs for them. Anyways, the newly dubbed RH had bitten my instrument and then attacked us. We killed it of course, but we then realized, after the next seven attacks, that we needed to train. So we left for the Seireitei to become soul reapers.


	4. School Yard Fight to Place

Sitting next to Aerio on a mat thing along with other students, I looked at our instructor. He was telling us that we would be sparing with one another. We were stuck with these little dinky wooden practice katanas, as they confiscated your actual katana if you had one when you entered the academy. The academy was nice, however, and let us have ones that matched our real blades. Currently, our teacher, Juhano Yusakishi, was pairing us up so we could spar to see whick class we would go in, as we all had different levels of talents.

"Corvette," He called, "Fujiwara, you will be sparing today, the rest of us will watch for now."

Aerio and I shared a look, "Which one?" We asked in unison. The twin thing can be king of creepy.

Juhano sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "The female one."

I hauled myself up as my brother gave me a small grin and murmured so that just him and me heard, "Kick ass sis."

"Duh." I murmured back as I slipped my practice blades into my hands.

As I walked into the center, Xite (Zite) Fujiwara strutted into the center of the ring twirling his long blade in his hand. He had one of those sadistic looks on his face, and he just grinned wider at me. He was a known sexist, and often times had slapped random girls assess. He's almost got mine too, but Aerio had offered to 'make his ugly mug prettier'.

"So," I said as I shifted my fake blades in my palm, the cool oak giving me some comfort, "you ready to dance?"

"Hell yeah, lets tango!" Xite gave me an evil grin as he got into a stance.

I laughed, "You obviously cant, so you're out of the question."

He growled and waited for Juhano to say go, "You cocky little shit."

"It takes two to tango." I said.

"Fight until your opponent cannot continue. Ether incapacitate them or knock them out! Anything goes. Start now!"

Xite gave me a sneer and lunged, swinging his blade towards my left leg. Flinging down my right blade to block, I struck with my left, glancing a jab to his sternum as he backed off quickly. I started twirling my blades faster and faster, kicking up my left leg, I span it out and landed a blow to Xite in the shin, and hit his left wrist with my right blade while I jabbed the other into his ribs. His blade stabbed into the soft skin of my under arm, I hopped backward from him and rubbed where he stabbed the tender flesh.

He snarled and lunged. I dropped down, swinging my leg in an upward motion giving his body a forward motion, sending his body flying overhead. I jabbed upward as his upper torso as it passed over my body. I heard him gasp as he landed, and I flipped over quickly; rolling my lower body over my upper, I turned as soon as I was on my knees and lunged. Straddling his arms, I held one sword on his neck and the other behind me.

I felt his blade touching my side, so I tweaked the other sword that was threatening the only thing that made him male and said loudly, "Your strike wouldn't kill me, where as mine," I gestured to both wooden blades, and the onlookers followed my motion, "would both kill and humiliate you."

He gasped out as I stayed in my position, waiting on Juhano to end it, and said, " Hey, that's cheating, using gender to advantages is cheating! Isn't it sensei?"

Juhano shook his head and announced, "I said anything goes. That means anything and everything accept death."

"Yeah," I said as I leaned down near his face, and said in a mildly amused voice, "I never claimed not to fight dirty."

I felt Juhano touch my arm and tell me to get up. Hopping up, I bowed as customary to Juhano, and walked back over to my brother and flopped down. I leaned sideways and lounged in his lap and watched the fights. Well, at least until we got to his, then I leaned up, wished him good luck, and laid back down for a nap.

He woke me up with a jab in the gut from his wooden katana, and muttered to me, "Get up you lazy lump. Mister Juhano wants to talk to us."

"Alright brother," I yawned as I stood up, "what did he wana talk to us about?"

"I don't know…" he replied to me as we walked towards a sectioned off part of the large dojo thing. Good thing this was our last class of the day.

"Mercedes. Aerio. You are both able to go to our third year's program in fighting. Mercedes, you showed durability, strength, ferocity, flexibility, and adaptability; though Mercedes, fighting dirty isn't well looked upon." He gave me a pointed look and all I could do was scratch my head in embarrassment as he continued. "Aerio, you showed perfect form, strength, durability, agility, quick wit, and consistency, though I'm curious as to why neither of you watched each other's fights. Tell my why." It wasn't a question; it was a demand for us to tell.

"Well," Aerio started after sharing a look with me. "as you know, my sister and I came from a rough district,"

"80th." I interjected.

Aerio continued, " so we had to adapt and learn how to fight fast or we'd have been toast. We fought a lot, and had to learn which herbs to use and what not to use." As Aerio ended his talking, Juhano scratched his chin and had a thoughtful look come into his brown eyes.

"So, you have extensive knowledge in healing do you?"

I answered him as I pulled a knot loose from my hair, "I have a fair amount of knowledge, extended as to what can heal and what can kill you if you're hurt. Aerio here," I pointed with my thumb to my brother, "knows more then me. He hardly ever got hurt, so he spent most of his time doctoring my wounds. He's a patient one, he is."

Aerio gave me an irritated look as Juhano said in a thoughtful voice, "Strong, patient, has a fair knowledge of herbs… almost perfect for fourth division…"

"Ooh!" I said loudly, gaining odd looks from both men, "I've met Captain Unohana!"

"What?" was erupted from both men.

"Yeah, remember when I helped that odd looking lady with the backwards braid that day? That was her, she told me her name!" I said happily.

Juhano gave me a serious look. "You could be in fourth too you know, I mean, you know the Captain, it would be easy entrance for you."

I stuck my tongue out and wrinkled my nose, "Nah, I don't know as much as Aerio here, and I'm not as patient with people, I would probably snap at the first person who wined at me." I grinned, "I don't think wounded people are much of a fight."

Aerio gave me a look, "She's the one who goes shooting her mouth off and getting into fights."

"So she likes to fight…" Juhano murmured, though I don't think he meant for us to hear it. Looking upward he asked, "What is your knowledge of the soul society?"

Aerio said, "For me I know a fair extent… though it is limited as the classes only teach so much."

I looked down and have a halfhearted nervous laugh, "My knowledge is unfortunately limited to what I can hear through the doors and what I already know."

"Doors?" Juhano asked.

"Yeah," I scratched the back of my head slightly, "I usually get sent into the hallways. They say ether I'm too loud or I'm not focused enough. Kind of hard to focus when the stuff they teach is so boring I could die."

Looking at us as we went silent, Juhano dismissed us, "Very well, I will let you know if anything changes. You may leave now."

And we left, heading back to our dorm room thing. The halls were empty as we left them, sliding into our warm room. I headed to the kitchen as Brother flopped on the couch and stretched over backwards so he could look at me while I was fixing dinner. I fixed up some simple white rice that was in the cupboard, and baked up a couple potatoes. As I set it on the low tale and flopped my ass on the floor, I realized that I'd forgotten silverware.

"Brother," I asked, "please grab us a couple spoons before you sit down."

"Yes sis," he responded as he hopped up. After he'd grabbed them and sat down, we started eating.

After dinner, we'd bid each other good night and went to out respective beds. I fell asleep to brothers soft snore, and looked forward to the next day.


	5. Finding of names and mountain men

It was our end of the second year; Aerio and I had been bumped up and were now supposedly graduating. It sucked though, because we would have to split up. I honestly don't know how I managed to pass with my brother. I suck at Kido, listening to rules, and just about everything that wasn't fighting with swords and fists. Well, I was okay at herbology, and I could cook like one of those fancy chefs from France or Italy, so say my classmates and brother. My brother acceded at everything, and to tell you the truth, I was envious of him for that...

We were currently sitting in the waiting room thing, kneeling with our swords strapped to their proper places. Mine were currently strapped across my back in an X-shaped place, and brother's was in the common place along side his hip like the rest of our classmates.

"All right graduates!" Juhano shouted, calling all quite conversations to an abrupt hault, "Your captains will come around and collect you so don't leave your position."

I sighed and looked to my brother as all the captains filed in and began looking for their new subordinates. One looked missing though… Hmm. He was looking for his captain, but looked towards me as I said something to him, "Hey Aerio, who do you think we'll get for captains?" I flopped down so that my ass hit the wooden floor with a smack, only to be drowned out by useless chatter.

"Well," he started, "I would like to have captain Ukitake for my captain, but I will most likely be put into captain Unohana's or captain Kyoraku's squad. I wouldn't mind ether. But for you?" he looked thoughtful for a moment, "You would be perfect for eleventh, though girls never get placed there, or you would fit in perfectly with tenth or twelfth."

I gasped and smacked him upside the head, "You know that freaky twelfth captain scares the undead shit out of me! How dare you say that to your own kin, you dumb ass!"

He laughed and smiled at me, "I'm sure no one is mean enough to have placed you in there."

I laughed a bit, and then motioned to the guy in the pink coat. He was flirting with a lot of the women he came into contact with, "I really hope," I said, " that I don't have that guy for my captain. I think I would end up insane if I had to deal with that for the rest of eternity." Aerio cracked up laughing, gaining some worried looks from some of our classmates.

I laughed along side him for a moment, until a shadow fell over us. We pulled a twin sync moment, and turned at the exact same moment, mimicking each other's movements. Speak of pinky and he shall arrive. There before us was a man in the pink flowery coat draped over his captain's coat. He had a funky beard, long brown hair like everyone else here, and a wavy piece of hair over his kind looking face. He had a hat atop his head, and a stern looking woman behind him.

The lady looked constipated. That's all I can say about her face. She carried a heavy looking book, was dressed in the usual soul reaper attire, though she had a lieutenants badge on her arm. Her long black hair was up in a bun. God, she looked like a bitch, I had hopped she hadn't been my lieutenant.

"Aerio Mustang Corvette?" Asked he man. "I'm Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of the eighth division, your captain."

I sighed and got up with my brothers help. As I was dusting my butt off, I looked pointedly at my brother who said, "That's me! Its nice to meet you captain Kyoraku."

The constipated lady looked at Aerio, and said, "I am Nanao Ise. Please follow me so I may explain some details." With that, Nanao turned and walked off with my brother.

I looked to the man who was staring at me. I said something before he could do anything, "Hey, Mister Captain dude." I tucked my hands into my sleeves and rocked onto the pads of my feet, " don't go all pervy on me, lest I make a fool of myself for attempting to kick your ass."

Kyoraku just laughed heartily and clapped me on the back roughly, "Feisty! Your okay kid, your okay."

"I'm not a kid!" I had protested loudly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Woman is more likely. You're my new subordinates Sister, correct?"

"Yeah," I said as I slipped a couple steps away from him, "I'm Mercedes Nova Corvette. Nice to meet you, I guess."

He grinned at me, "Nice to meet you too. Now, I assume you know your captain already?"

I sighed, and looked to everyone filing out. Almost all of them had been found, or had found their captains. "Nope. Haven't been fetched by one yet…" Aerio came over and scooped up his bag, and followed Nanao out.

"Ah." He said and turned, calling over his shoulder as he went, "You'll be found eventually. Its not like you weren't picked for a division."

I sighed and yelled out as I flopped down, "You didn't say good bye to me, you dumb shit! Bye Aerio!"

I settled down to wait. And I waited and waited. Eventually, there was no one left but me. I sighed and flopped onto my side, using my duffle bag to pillow my head, as my swords thrummed in empathy. I hadn't talked to them yet, however, they would send me emotions, little tickling feelings, and occasionally pictures of things.

'_Hello?_' I thought out to them.

'**Hello.**' Said a cheery voice. I looked around for the person who said it, '**No, you stupid girl, were in your head!**'

'_In my head?_'

'**Yes, hello.**' Thought a acidic lady.

I realized then it was two different voices. Two female voices. '_You can talk?_'

'**Yes.**' The voices melded as one. Interesting combo if you ask me. '**So can you.**' Ah ha! A couple of sardonic sword spirits.

'_So… you gonna tell me your names or do I have to fight you like all the other people and Aerio did?_' I thought to them as I looked at the clock ticking. The damn thing was mocking me, I swear.

'**You wont have to fight me, though my sister I'm not sure. I will give you a riddle; you are to find my name from within it… Seeing ether tendril thriving, select every silver unnatural nocturnal animal. Who am I?**'

What the hell is that? Gibberish? I turned my inner voice to the other, '_And your challenge?_'

'**A riddle will do for me as well. I am a friendly face from your past. Eyes of the forest, skin sun kissed, hair of the brightest flame with attitude to match. Reverse the name to find mine. That is your task.**'

Oh boy… I sat up and began to think. What could they mean? Lets start with the 'friendly face' riddle. I had a fair few friends, twenty at most. Most were red headed, so that singles it out to roughly eight. Seven out of those eight had freckles. Two had green eyes. One had a temper… Nichole.

'_Your name is Nichole?_'

'**Not quite.**'

Counting it off and spelling it reversed, I said, '_N-I-C-H-O-L-E…E-L-O-H-C-I-N. Elohcin?_'

'**Yes, girl. Yes. Now, you will have to answer my sisters before you may gain any of our power.**'

I reached back to scratch my ear. From within it, aye? Telsa? No… maybe one from each word… I spent the next couple hours passing my time proposing names to her. Damn she was picky. Combinations didn't seem to work! Seeing ether tendril thriving, select every silver unnatural nocturnal animal… Complete rubbish! Wait… Seeing Ether Tendril Thriving, Select Unnatural Nocturnal Animal. S-E-T-T-S-U-N-A. Settsuna!

I giggled happily, as I felt a shadow loom over me, though, I stilled. I heard a bubbly voice and turned to look at the mountain of a beast who stood there with a bubble gum pink blob of hair sticking over his shoulder, "Kenny! Lookie Kenny I found her!"

I gulped slightly as he smirked. "Funny, I figured she would look more like a man to get into my division."

I stood quickly, my height roughly coming to his chin, "What?"

His booming voice would have shook my very soul if I weren't on defensive, as he said, "Welcome, brat, to the eleventh division. I am Zaraki Kenpachi, and I am your captain."

The little ball of bubble gum hopped down from his shoulder to look at me. It turned out, it was a little girl, "And I'm Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi!"


	6. Were in this together

I sat atop a little hill that my brother had brought me too. It over looked a good portion of the Seireitei, and the Rukongai districts. I leaned on Aerio's arm, my head resting on his shoulder as I ate a small sandwich. "So," I said as I swallowed, "What brought this on?"

He sighed, and I felt an irritating buzz in the back of my mind telling me something was wrong, "I've been thinking…"

"Ooh! That's a shocker," I giggles and poked his knee, "Aerio thinking!"

He grunted and nudged me playfully, "I was being serious."

"M'kay," I responded, "Continue please."

"As I said; I've been thinking… really its just pessimistic thoughts, but I have a feeling…" He stated and I took another bite of my sandwich. "What happens if I die today? Tomorrow? Any day? What will happen to you, and what will happen to me? Do I go to another place? Or do I get reincarnated?"

I choked on the bite I was taking, but managed to swallow it down, "Whoa, whoa, whoa." I said and turned to look at him, my emeralds to his sapphires. "Your thinking about what will happen when you die?"

"Yeah…" he sighed and flopped down on his back. "I just have a feeling that I'm going to die soon… if I do die, I want to be buried up here if possible…"

I reclined back too, so I could look at him. "You're not going to die Aerio. I wont let you, I promise. What ever happened to 'Where ever we go, were in this together' huh?"

"I know," he sighed, "but it's just a feeling. It's probably just a reaction to me stopping by the fourth. Someone died when I was there, and it freaked me out a bit."

I nodded and finished my sandwich, before I curled up next to him. "Were in this together Aerio, remember this, your never alone. I'm with you where ever you are. I, you, we wont die for a long, long time."

"Yeah.."

"Now gimme your sandwich!"

(Im..!.wheee.!...!)

Oh how wrong I had been. Not to long later, a large number of us from all divisions were sent out to obliterate a nest of hollows.

(..make...it)

I hopped along the trees of my home district, a couple of my division mates and other soul reapers from other divisions around me fighting an assortment of other hollows. My right arm supported a rather burly fellow that had taken a few too many hits to the head and ribs and the other held Elohcin, however I don't remember his name nor any of the others, minus a few that lived, that followed me for most died. I directed my jumps to the old herb clearing where our team of fourth division healers were located. We were in the middle of a hollow invasion, the nest had settled two miles North-West from the clearing, and were spawning out hundreds of hollows by the hour. I was fighting and ferrying my teammates, the ones that couldn't make it themselves.

"Take him." I said as I dumped my load on a set of healers. I took off again, determined to find my brother. I had yet to find him, and I know he's here.

I swung my blade trough the mast of a hollow, and bounced off its already disappearing shoulder. I bound through the battlefield, passing through the masses of hollows and bodies clashing. I felt a small inkling in my mind telling me to head to our old home, so I went.

Once I got there, I found it to be a blood bath. I saw dead things everywhere, and a trail of blood leading into our old cave. I followed it, deep into one of the many caverns; killing little hollows every now and then. When I reached the spot where the blood ended, I found Aerio lying behind a boulder. As I drew closer and pulled his semi conscious bloodied form to my torso, I noticed many things that make a not form in my throat and tears spring to my eyes. His left eye was scratched, from the brow down, his right swelled like a blimp, and his face was bruised. His intestines and other organs were peaking out of a deep gouge, and the bones of his left shin was poking trough the skin. I strapped his sword, Jyozenmaru, in between my twin blades.

"Brother, Aerio, come on, say something please?" I asked as I shifted him to pick him up.

"mmm… 'cedes." He said in a whispered tone, "…'urts…bad…"

"I know big brother, I know," I stated quietly and scooped him up. He gave a little pained noise as I struggle a little; "I'm gona fine some'n to make you better, yah'hear?" my voice clogged slightly, giving it an old twang my Mama had used to say came from deep with in my DNA.

I started running. Dodging bodies, slipping in blood and other organs. I was covered in blood and so was Aerio. Said boy was barely keeping conscious and I was rambling to keep him with me. Its kind of cliché, I know, but when your brother or other family is dying in front of you, it's hard to keep from rambling. "You remember, when we were younger, and I had my first attack? Do you remember what you did?"

"Yeah." My brain was now translating all of his half words to whole ones, "I freaked and wouldn't leave our side 'cause I though you were dieing. That's when I said that we're in this together."

"Yeah." I said. I was almost there. "Remember, just before we came here, what did we agree on?"

He let out a gurgling wheeze and said, "Where ever we go…"

"Were in this together." I finished as I landed in the clearing. I rushed him to the nearest healer, who happened to be the Four division lieutenant and said, "Please, save him, its my brother!"

"I'll do my best." She said and set him on a small cot thing, and I clutched at his hand. "Go help the others, it's almost over. We'll fix him, okay?"

I nodded, and left. I didn't go far, I was just keeping a short distance from the clearing, and was keeping any hollows that made it here from going any farther. Really nothing happened for about forty-five minutes, and then we heard a boom. The boom signaled that the nest had been exterminated. When I stepped back into the clearing, Unohana came up to me and pulled me to the edge to talk.

"Most of the men you brought here for us to heal did not make it. The injuries were too severe for my subordinates to heal." She said to me.

I nodded, "How is my brother?"

She gave me a long tired look that betrayed her youthful looks, giving her an aged weary look, "He's still with us, but I don't know for how much longer. There is damage around his heart, and if he does survive, he will never be a soul reaper again." She grabbed my wrist and began to lead me to him.

When I saw him, topless and lying on a cot free of blood, I broke away from her grasp and ran to him. As I kneeled by his side, I saw a pale ice blue orb peek open and look at me. His face had been healed as much as it could, and his intestines weren't out of his body, but the discoloration I hadn't seen before on his torso gave me the knowledge he was bleeding internally. I reached up and traced my fingers over his cheekbone, "Hey Aerio, how are you doing?"

He gave me a small twitch in his lips for a smile and murmured, "Hurts… they can't fix me, can they?"

"No," Unohana murmured from behind me, "its too dangerous for you. There's damage near your heart, and you would undoubtedly die quicker if we were to try and fix it. There is still a slight chance you can survive, though you will never be able to resume the duties of an active soul reaper."

He closed his open eye and cringed as tears trekked down from it, "So I'm going to die…"

"You still have a chance to live!" I stated, as Unohana walked away to tend another patient.

"Mercedes…" Aerio began slowly and quietly, "I can feel it, I'm going to die."

I gave a choked noise, and traced my index finger up his temple and wiped the track of tears away. "Where ever we go, were in this together."

"Together." He agreed.

I gave a watery smile to him, and brushed a strand of his brunette locks off his face.

"Jyozenmaru…" I pulled it off my back and laid it on his chest.

His arm drew upward and stroked my face. "I'm still with you even when I'm gone."

"I know…" I took his hand and curled it around his blade.

"See you on the other side." His eye started to fade.

"Yeah, see you there bro." I said. When his chest stilled, I reached up and close his eye. "Good bye, Aerio, brother mine."


	7. End

Now you know the tale of how I got where I am now. As to how I got to 9th seat? Well, I'll leave that up to you.

As for Aerio, he was buried up on the hill where we had our last heart to heart chat. Jyozenmaru was buried with him. His headstone, made of the best stone I could find, said 'Aerio Mustang Corvette, Brother, Son, soul reaper, and missed all the same'. That was the best I could do for him. I visit sometimes, not a lot cause I have paperwork to do, but I usually take one day off of the month to go and spend the day at his tomb.

Well, I'm gona let you go. Re read my tale if you wish, or head forward to the next installment of my life.


End file.
